Charlie aka Ivory
by Periwinkle96
Summary: A twist on the modern Twilight


Ivory

Chapter 1

I knew that when my mom divorced my dad everything would so much drag me to hell.

The first thing starting with living arrangements and deciding who I wanted to live with. I was fourteen. Though it was the worst year of my life it was the best.

It took me a while to figure out who I wanted to live with. It was either all up in my business mom or out of my business dad. My little sister Cindy had to live with my mom, and even if she had the chance to chose she would've picked my mom anyway. She stick's to her like glue. I on the other hand had the harder decision. I loved both of my parents and choosing between them would not be a win-win situation. After about two weeks of consideration I chose to live with my dad because he needed a friend more than anything right now. Therefore we packed up and moved to a loud but happy city called New York City. As if I didn't get migraines twice a day.

My dad bought this condo on East 72nd street, which made me feel like I didn't fit in. When the moving truck pulled up to the apartment I was amazed because it looked like a hotel. There was a doorman and everything, but then again my dad being a genius with the stock market even with this recession made everything possible. We lived on the thirteenth floor. But then I left out the good luck feeling because all the time I gotten bruises and stitches and jumped the more I lost faith in believing that good things could happen to me. When we opened the door to our new home it was really nice. It wasn't cheap at all. Like the apartments that we saw in Brooklyn with all the graffiti on the windows. I actually felt at home. "Welcome to your new home Charlie." My dad said. "Yeah it's cool". I said, I was just to mad because I hated my name. Charlie for a girls name isn't a nineties name. It's more of an early nineteen twenties name. Plus the fact it is a boy's name, though I always loved the name Ivory. It was given to me by my mom because every time I would get mad I would get ivory red like the bulls in rodeo. I thought it fit. Ivory Mills compared to Charlie Mills.

It was nearly 6p.m. after I unloaded half of my stuff into my room which was the ugliest shade of pink. It was the shade of pink that looked like pepto bismo after it went into your body. It made me sick every hour or so.

At seven we usually ate dinner but somehow the fridge and stove fell from the moving truck. It was funny to me until we had to order Chinese food take out which I hate more over my moms obsession with my health. That's why I haven't turned on my laptop or my cell-phone since we got here. I didn't feel like a five page e-mail on how to disinfect things on subways and everything. I didn't eat that night but woke up at 1a.m. to have some chicken teriyaki. Surprisingly it tasted better here than it did in Texas.

I went to bed with the help of the rain pounding on my pepto bismo windows.

I woke up to the loud sound of thunder. I wanted to go into my dad's room but with his gas and bad morning breath I decided to stay in my room. So I got up and tiptoed to the living room and looked for the box of electronics. Under all my dad's gadgets I found my portable DVD player. I took it out along with Twilight, Buffy the Vampire Slayer seasons 1-7, and the 1rst season of True Blood. This was my favorite thing to watch vampires and people in love. Sometimes I think that vampires are real and like Sookie says I want my very own. I also guess because I believe in soul mates. I think that there is one person out there waiting for me. A person God made for me and for him, me, and if no one screws it up, with infidelity, or any of the other 10 commandments, a lifetime companionship. Also what is the point of just sitting around for your future? So as I watched my movie and show I thought that someday I would have my own Bill, or Edward, or Angel. Okay maybe not an actual vampire. I wouldn't like being compared to a personal brand of heroin. How romantic right?

I probably woke up at twelve in the afternoon. I noticed because it was around the time when my stomach would get loud. I looked around in my book bag and found an unfinished pack of gummy bears. I thought that should stall me and give me a cavity. It was a fun two way street.

I took a shower then started reading a book. It had to be the dullest book ever but it was on this Manhattan Academy book list which I'm supposed to finish and write reports for. I was interrupted by a knock on the door. I went to the door and looked through the p-hole. It was a girl with jet black hair. I opened the door. She was about my height. A bit scrawny but looked healthy. She looked like a mixture of Taylor Swift and Jennie Garth. (Kelly from the original 90210.)

"Hi my name is Apple". She said with a smile. "Nice to meet you my name is Charlie." though I could sense the confusion when I said my name. "I came over to welcome you. It's not that often we get teenagers here more like any children." After I invited her in I said. "Can I get you something to drink?"

"Water would be nice."

"Okay coming right up". I went to the kitchen forgetting about the refrigerator and turned on the cold knob of the sink until it got cold. I took out a purple cup with apples on it thought appropriate for the occasion. I went into the living room and gave her the cup. She smiled. I thought we were getting off to a good start.

"So where did you move here from?" Apple asked me. "I moved here from Texas. I chose to move in with my dad after him and my mom divorced. I just felt like living with a person that wouldn't nudge me about how it not their fault that they separated."I was surprised that it came out so casually and in a normal tone. I was also surprised it came out t all. I must have been happy to talk to someone about it other than my mom or dad. "Oh I'm sorry" said Apple. "Don't worry about it. It's better now because I don't have to hear them fighting all the time." "I see that you're reading a book. It wouldn't happen to be War and Peace for Manhattan Academy would it." "Yeah it is do you go there?" I said as if I didn't already know the answer. "Yep I've been going there ever since sixth grade. You must be really smart because it is really hard to get into this school. You must have a great report card." Not really just a few a minuses.

"What grade are you in?" "I will be in the ninth grade in September." "So I guess I will see you." "Yeah I guess you will." I said excited. Now I knew that I wouldn't be sitting in a bathroom stall eating lunch for about a month. And yes a month my social skills aren't impressive unless I'm being asked a question by a teacher. I mean what did I need to prove to some superficial teenagers that don't give a rat's ass about anyone. In conclusion I was happy that I would know someone. "Oh shoot sorry but I have to go. I'm going to Times Square with my little sister Chelsea, but I'll be back by 6o'clock. As she left I felt a weird shiver, but not caring I went in the living room and picked up my book. I finished about 4o'clock and started writing my report. As the hours went by my dad came back with a man following. I was finishing my last sentence when my dad came in. "Right in there across from the sink." Neil said and I guess these people were charging by the hour because he was talking pretty fast. Yeah my dad's name is Neil which I hate the sound of but I call him dad like any other normal child. He has a muscular build even though he doesn't work out. He has dark brown hair which is thick and nappy. He still thinks an afro is in. He has a goatee but not the one where the hair on the chin is long. It's cleanly shaven. He wasn't dark dark; he was like a caramel color. I couldn't ask for a better dad. "Hey dad so you spent five hours looking for a refrigerator-" I was cut off by another dude pulling in a stove. Then I shut up. Me knowing my dad being cheap he probably tried to put the stove and refrigerator in the truck and drive off. I see it took him a long while to come down from that cloud. When the two of the men left another dude came in with like eight to eleven bags in his hand. Then I saw his body. Then I let him do his job. When he left I went in the hall to make sure no one else was coming. Then I closed the door. I helped him unpack the bag which three of them were Corona beers. I didn't see what the big deal with them was. Then again they were his best friend when he was going through the divorce. I then felt like I loved him more. I don't know why but I think choosing him over my mom made me his best friend.

My dad who doesn't know how to cook anything but pasta bought four bags of TV dinners and frozen goods. On the bottom half was three six packs of Corona beers. Then the basics which were milk, eggs, butter, Poland spring water, cheese, ground beef, lettuce, tomatoes, bread, mayonnaise, cold cuts, ketchup and mustard and two bottles of sprite for me. I opened up the last bag of groceries which had cereal and instant oat meal which I know is for my dad and Prune juice which was definitely for my dad. I closed the refrigerator and started unloading the rest of my boxes for my room.

I started hanging up half- scratch that all my posters which covered the half of my room in which I see when I'm in my bed. Now I didn't have to worry about the nausea. I went back into the kitchen and took out the TV dinner which had spaghetti and meatballs and for a TV dinner it was pretty complicated. (I mean I had to puncture 4 holes into the plastic like if I didn't the food would be ruined, but I did it anyway.) When I finally did it I put it in the microwave for four and a half minutes. Just in time to set up my DVD player for the third episode of True Blood. When I heard that ding I ran with my spaghetti and pressed play while my head phones were on. I guess I didn't hear the door bell because my dad opened the door and Apple came into my room.

I paused my show and invited her in and like any other teen sat down and watched the show with me. I mean who doesn't love this show it's like a rated R Twilight. It was without the obsessive and clumsiness of Bella, but with the great chemistry and awesome story line of Buffy. When the third episode was done I asked if she wanted something to eat. She said no and I continued playing the show until I noticed it was almost eleven. I was about to say her name when I noticed that she was already gone. But right where she was sitting was a present. It was a plush red apple. I smiled then I turned off my DVD player took a shower brushed my teeth and finally went to bed.

I woke up really early and it was raining. I was starting to believe we were in Forks. It was about four in the morning and I new because the half of my body that was awake read my alarm clock. I got up and went to my bathroom. I was obviously asleep because I didn't even turn on the light when I was looking at myself in the mirror I didn't need the light on to know I had dandruff. My cornrows were itching like crazy. Apparently my scarf fell off. I turned on the light and looked at my reflection through the mirror. I was indeed right my hair did have dandruff in it, I dried to resist and scratch my brown hair but it's oh so hard when you're asleep. I don't even know I scratch until Neil see's it and has to redo my braids all over again. I'm still wondering when he learned to braid hair. I didn't care my hair always looked awesome after he was done with it. I kind of looked like a miniature version of Alicia Key's. My hazel eyes were brown today, but knowing they change back and forth on a daily basis I wasn't as surprised anymore, but still brilliant. I turned on my faucet and splashed my face with water. I really didn't care if it was hot or cold. I went back to my room and even though I couldn't go to sleep I forced myself. The Lord only knew how much I needed my beauty sleep.

When I woke up it was still raining. Actually I think it hail mixed up with it. Though it was pouring I thought I should go out side and explore the neighborhood. I put on my rain boots and rain coat and I brought some money just in case I wanted something.

When I stepped out into the rain with my umbrella it was crazy freezing. It was August and felt like fifty two degrees. (There's Global warming for you.) As I walked I started to realize that there were a lot of cool stores like a Starbucks and Dunkin donuts. A lot of book stores and two subways on each side of the side walks. I realized that I liked being in the rain for some reason. As I ran up and down the streets I realized that I like the cold and it felt like it was were I was supposed to be. Well that was stupid, and I went back home looking like the fisherman from "I know what you did last summer." If I had a mirror I would've scared myself.

I walked back into my house almost completely soaked. My umbrella broken in hand and my boots covered in dirt. At least it was better than my feet freezing. I didn't want to take a bath or drink a warm cup of tea. I wanted to be cold and I didn't care if I got sick. But half of me wanted to slap myself the other half wanted to tell the other half to shut the hell up. I didn't choose either side though I did prefer the side that wanted the other to shut up. For some reason I smiled while I put myself to sleep.

I was obviously dreaming because I was really Goth looking and had this huge stone on my neck like it was supposed to be some sort of fashion. As I was walking there were two people behind me. It was like I was the queen of some club or the most popular of some club which I doubted. There was a girl and a boy. The girl was surprisingly Apple and the boy looked like it could have been her twin brother. It wasn't like we were going anywhere either. It was like a cheap made home video. As far as you can go is two inches before the video camera. Then some bald dude with horrendous liver spots on his head came out of nowhere telling me it's time. I turned around to who looked like Apple and her twin brother. I got out a stake and turned around and stabbed the other man. He immediately exploded. I turned back around and Apple and her look a like looked totally surprised. They start thanking me for having mercy. One thing that caught me was when they said "On behalf of the vampires we all thank and respect you. We promise no harm to you or your family. You are forever in our non beating hearts." That's when I woke up.

There were two things on my mind when I woke up. The first thing that popped up was Apple possibly a vampire. I thought this question was out of line. One reason was because they couldn't go out in daylight according to the book of Dracula. Two, if a dream is a wish your heart makes why would I dream this. Also this wasn't a dream. I t was a mixture of a dream and a nightmare. I know that whatever it was it made me angry for the first time in a long time.

I waited an appropriate time to go see Apple. Only recognizing that I didn't know her last name and what floor she lived on. I thought that I should wait till she came by again but I went down stairs and went to the candy boy. His name was Red. I read it over to make sure I wasn't getting it wrong. I think he noticed because he was looking at labels for some candy which I knew wasn't good because watermelon, cheery and caramel don't go. As he looked up I asked if he knew a girl named Apple as I said it he looked suspicious. "Yeah I know her she's my girlfriend. What is she to you?" "Well she was the one who greeted me to this place and New York. I just wanted to talk to her. Do you know what her apartment is?" "Okay I'll believe you. She lives in the basement, and don't give me that look. The basement is the most expensive condo in this whole building. I'm actually surprised that she actually wanted me to be her girl friend. Oh sorry for splurting out my business to you. Just tell her hi when you see her." As I got into the elevator I thought two things 1: he was my age how does he have a job here and 2: it was cute that he cared for her that much. I tried thinking of nick names. I had the perfect one. Red apple cute and ironic isn't it.

When I got to the basement it was really did look like the most expensive thing I ever seen. Though it did look kind of dim lighted in the basement. Sort of like when it's raining in the afternoon and you only have one lamp or light on.

I kept looking for a door since I haven't found one. Then finally I showed up in front of this wooden door. That looked as if it was as tall as the Great Kali from wrestling. I gave it a knock and as soon as I put my hand down a little girl showed up at the door. This had to be Apple's Sister Chelsea. Chelsea looked like the complete opposite of Apple. She had platinum blond hair with blue eyes with a round face to Apple's oval face, black hair, and green eyes. She was wearing a white cotton dress with purple flowers on it. "Hi Chelsea is your sister here. I would like to talk to her." Surprisingly she closed the door in my face. I thought two things. She was either really rude or Apple wasn't there. I waited about a minute in a half and I took it that she wasn't there, when I turned around Apple was there in a bath towel. "Sorry, I can come back." "No, no um you can wait in the living room." She moved aside and as I walked in the apartment it looked more like a mansion. The floor was all in white with black square tiles. It looked like a very polished chess board. The stairs were covered in blue carpeting with white marble being the actual staircase structure. The walls were made of polished Oak and the furniture looked like it had an awesome historical background. It was truly exquisite, the prettiest place I've ever been to. I must have been in a trance or something because Chelsea was shaking me. "Sorry I just love your house. It is really pretty." "Thank you" Chelsea said really smug.

She led me into the library which was in the right direction. It was shaped like an eye. Literally. The floor was also a white marble. There were two couches which one was inside the other one. The outer couch was a baby blue, and the inner couch which I took to be the pupil was black. The bookcase was shaped like a 3 dimensional picket fence, which I thought looked like the eye lashes. I thought it looked like art.

I sat down on the outer couch and it was more comfortable than it looked. I was touching gold not putting my feet up. Chelsea sat next to me and started to speak.

"Sorry for shutting the door in your face. It's just that I'm not supposed to open the door and when I did close the door I heard that you wanted to see Apple, so I got her. Do you forgive me?"

"Of course I do. I used to do that all the time when I was about your age, but I would scream my mom's name when I answered it"

We both laughed and sat in silence after that. Apple came in about ten minutes later and broke the silence.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my blow dryer."

"No big, oh and Red says hi'. "Thanks for telling me." Said Apple.

After that we started talking for hours and somewhere along the line I figured out that Apple did have a brother and his name is Adam. If he was anything like he was in my dream he had platinum blond hair like Chelsea, green eyes like Apple and had dimples. Perfection in my book.

We were having so much fun talking that I haven't noticed that it was 7o'clock.

"Oh sorry Apple I have to go now my dad came home an hour ago he'll be wondering where I am." "It's okay I'll see you tomorrow for our shopping spree." "Yep" I said excited I've never been shopping anywhere but with my mom. I was happy with change though I do miss my mom corny ways of taking a picture of me after I tried something on.

As I got up to leave Apples brother Adam came in. It looked like he came from tennis practice. OMG he was so cute. I left before he caught me looking. Though I did wave bye to both of them.

As I rode up in the elevator I couldn't help but smiling. I think I might have my first crush.

Chapter 2

When I got out of the elevator and went into the apartment my dad was there. He was making his famous Chicken Alfredo pasta dish. It wasn't done yet I could tell by the fact that he was still grilling the chicken. He had a while to go.

"Hey dad you're making your famous pasta."

"You bet." He said with a familiar grin that I haven't seen in a while.

"You need help with anything?"

"Nope, so how was your day I haven't seen you all day."

"I was with Apple the girl you met yesterday." "Oh, yes I remember, she's nice." "Yeah, so dad we're going shopping tomorrow is that okay with you?"

"Yeah, do you need any money?"

"No I got some."

"Alright. Um dinner will be ready in about an hour."

"Okay."

I went back into my room started taking out my cornrows. They itched too much. When I was done with half of my head I turned on my laptop. I missed my mom and wanted to hear her voice in one of e-mails.

When I logged into my e-mail account there was a lot of junk mail which I deleted. Then I found my mom's e-mail. It had an attachment to it unsurprisingly. My mom's e-mails to me are usually long. Too long for the message she wants to send me so she writes to me from Microsoft word. I usually expect two or three pages. In each letter she would also use different types of writing. This one was called Matura M7 Script Capitals. Long name huh.

Dear I vory,

I miss you so much. I t seems the weather went with you. It rains almost every day. Everyone misses you and wants you back, but I know that isn't their decision. I hope that if think you choosing to live your dad make me angry. It doesn't. It took me a while to get over it, but if I know you, you did it because he needed a friend. Everyone does, so I hope you and Neil are doing alright. Your sister misses you also. We recently bought a hermit crab and she named it Charlie. She plays and talks with her every minute of every day. She never forgets to kiss her goodnight and say a prayer for her.

Jessie misses you also. She hopes to see you this summer to catch up.

Next thing, look in the under the padding of your suitcase. If you ever miss Cindy or I just look at it and may your tears wash away. I hope that you are enjoying your new life. Are you making new friends, maybe a boyfriend, experiencing new things, and having fun?

Also I know you don't like it, but can you take some pictures. You grow a little every day, and I want to know what's new in your life.

Lastly don't be afraid to be yourself. I know you're shy but let the world experience your awesomeness. Everyone here did, well at least the people in our neighborhood did.

,

Mom, Cindy and Friends

P.S

I love you.

I hadn't known I started crying till I felt a drop on my leg. I wiped my face and finished taking out my braids. I kept thinking about the letter and almost completely forgot the task my mom had given me to do.

I went into the bottom of my suitcase and took off the padding. Under the padding was a wallet sized picture of my mom and Cindy. I remember that day also. We were at the park and my mom was pushing Cindy on the swings. She hadn't noticed that I taken the picture or she would've been smiling while she was pushing Cindy. That was a happy day also. A day before my life would be turned upside down.

I took the photo and held it to my chest. I then put it on my nightstand. At least some part of them would be with me.

I went into the bathroom and got my comb. I started combing out my hair. Trying not to break-off my hair in the process. Then Neil called me for dinner. I had my hair in a scruchy till I would wash it after dinner. I took out a cup and filled it with ice and poured myself a cup of Sprite and took out a beer for my dad.

"So do you want me to braid your hair after you wash it?"

"No I think that I'm going to straighten it. It's been a while since I've done it. Do I still have my hair presser?"

"No, the circuit blew out when Cindy spilled water on it."

"Oh yeah, well forget it then."

"I have the hot comb, how about it?"

"Sure."

For people who don't know, a hot comb is this ancient machine, as I call it. It's a metal comb that you put in fire to get red scorching hot. Then basically you just comb your hair with it, but you have to make sure that you know what you're doing, so no one gets burnt. Seems like child abuse right. I thought it was a first, but by the time you quit crying and whining about how it makes the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, it's over and your hair looks amazing.

We continued eating dinner. Mostly talking about what time I'd be going to the mall I think is called King Plaza. He told me to wake him up some he could give me extra money so I could buy extra things. Who could say no to that?

After dinner I went into my room and got a pair of underwear, and my pajamas. Then I went into my bathroom got my shampoo and conditioner. I stepped into the shower and started washing my hair, and boy was it dirty. The foamy substance felt good on my hair and on my scalp. It took me a while to get my whole head because my hair half way down my back. When I rinsed it out I put in the conditioner.

While it was setting in I took a mini shower using my shower gel from Carol's Daughter. I loved her stuff it made me feel nourished and clean. Plus when washing your hair it gave you the whole feeling of being clean.

When I washed out the conditioner I turned off the shower head and stepped out. I was crazy freezing. I took my bath towel and wrapped around myself. Now I didn't know why I brought my clothes in here if I knew I was going to change in my room. I quickly changed into my pajamas, and looked at my phone. It was seven fifty. I went into the living room being a walking sprinkler in the process. I nearly slipped on the water.

When I finally got to the living room I set the DVR to record my show because I knew I was going to miss it. (Ghost Whisperer. I have a feeling that the show is going to end soon, but I'm with it till the end. Plus who doesn't love Jim and Melinda's chemistry.). See that's the joy of having TeVo. It helps you out when you have a million things that you want to watch. Except when it suggests things. Such as last month; TeVo suggestions thought I wanted to watch the Kardashians. I have nothing against them, but all I watch is horror movies and sci-fi shows. Maybe TeVo thinks they wear too much makeup, and their voices are too high pitched for humans. Maybe TeVo thinks that them taking over the world every Sunday night by doing nothing is only explainable by this being a fiction show. Maybe I think it's fiction. Hmm. That's besides the fact.

You see all I wanted to watch was Paranormal Activity, but every time it was on when I was there I either forgot about the time when it came on, or it was in its ending scenes or in the credits.

It comes on at eight tonight and I knew for sure that I wasn't going to miss it this time.

I brought a pile of pillows, so I would be comfortable while enjoying my movie. While I plopped on the pillows my dad came in with a kitchen chair, a brush, and grease for my hair.

It was only four minutes until my movie and I was staring at the television like I could speed up time. My dad sat down on the chair and started parting sections of my hair and combing them. It takes a while for my hair to become puffy.

Yes my movie started. To my surprise it wasn't scary to me but a very, very good movie. Okay maybe when Katie she got possessed by that demon and lunged at the camera. If I was in that position I would've gotten an exorcism around me or pray that God protects me.

I hadn't noticed hat Neil was done with my hair until I noticed he wasn't there. He went to bed apparently, so I tiptoed to my room. Then I went into my bathroom and looked at it. It looked great, almost better than when I went to the salon. The only thing is that Neil doesn't use hair spray. He knows that it is bad for the environment, plus my hair gives off a natural shine, so I was pleased any way.

I carefully wrapped my hair, brushed my teeth and went to bed. I knew that I had to be awake for the adventure that I would be having tomorrow.

Chapter 3

I woke up as happy as ever. It was my first shopping spree. I went into the bathroom and took a shower with my shower cap hoping that the humidity wouldn't seek through the plastic (It didn't.). When I stepped out I brushed my teeth and put on deodorant.

I went back into my room and looked through my drawers looking for something to wear. I finally decided and took out my size 2 gray skinny jeans, with a vintage tide tee that I bought to help with relief in Haiti. I took out my sweater with baby blue and yellow swirls that lead into a heart design on the right side of my chest. I put on white anklet socks with my black converses and went into the hallway bathroom because my bathroom would probably still be humid. I took out the bobby pins and combed my hair down and brushed my bangs to the side.

I went back into my room and looked in my full length mirror and was pleased. Then I realized that it was 8o' clock. I was too early, so I decided to make a list of what I think I would need. I knew that I would have to start buying my clothes for the school year, so I made a list of what I thought I would need.

It took me a while to find out where a pen or a pencil was, but found it about a good twenty minutes, in my room on my night desk. Talk about observing your surroundings.

5 pairs of jeans. 2 preferably skinny jeans , 3 flair

5 elbow length shirts (white, red, gray, dark blue, and purple.)

A pair of bracelets (woven or beaded.)

2 sweaters (black and red)

A back pack. (Messenger bag type.)

Note books (3 for each subject. so 21 books.)

A pack of black pens and number 2 pencils

A memory card stick( about a 4GB)

Another pair of sneakers( red converses)

Another bottle of Ocean body gel from Carol's Daughter

10.A pack of double AA batteries for my portable DVD player.

That seemed about right, to me. After I looked it over to make sure I didn't miss anything I tucked it in my side pocket and laid on my bed. Soon I fell asleep.

I was woken by my cell phone that was vibrating on my stomach. I woke up and answered the phone. It was Apple.

"Hey are you ready?"

"Yeah. Do you want me to meet you downstairs?"

"Yep"

"Okay, be down in a second."

The call ended and I put the phone in my pocket. I took about three hundred from my secret stash and took my sunglasses from my dresser and put them on and went out the door.

I didn't want to wake my dad he looked so peaceful so I just left. I did activate the locator on my phone so he would know where I was.

When I got downstairs I saw Apple waiting with two bicycles. I greeted her and she handed me the bike. I took it and we strode off together.

"So, how far is Kings Plaza?" I asked.

"Pretty far. I thought we could get some exercise while going there."

I thought that was a good idea, I mean the last time I did some real sweating was for the Fitness gram, back in middle school. It's like the regents of gym. That's the way my gym teacher put it. I did about 29 laps, 60 curl ups, and 12 inches for the elephant trunk lift, which was hard for me. I was straining my neck while he was recording my grade.

I passed the test; I nearly passed out when I was done with the test.

I never really explored my neighborhood. Only what was on my block. It was quiet which the way I liked it was, and people were kind.

As we rode we talked about many things like what we're going to get, what high school is like, and if we'll have the same schedule. Somewhere along the line we started talking about Adam and I blurted out my secret.

"You like him? I totally knew it; you were so quirky when he came in. So do you want me to tell him?"

"No. I mean yes, I don't know, what if he doesn't like me I don't want to be rejected for the first time."

"Well you're going to have to face it sooner or later. You will be seeing him eight hours a day for seven hundred days."

(No pressure right)

"You're acting like he's going to be in my every class. So I doubt that I'll be seeing him eight hours of the day for seven hundred days."

"Well the first step to a crush is admitting you have one."

"Isn't that the motto for a problem?"

"Well it works for both of them, but since you've admitted that you like my brother the next step is to tell him."

"Whoa, how did we jump from the first step to confronting him?"

"Well look at it this way. I'm not going to lie, my brother gets looks from twenty year olds, so you're going to need to step up you're game if you want him. Plus I don't want a skank, hoe or a whiny bitch coming along giving my brother nick names like baby, and making out with him in front of me. Wait you don't make nick names and make out with people in front of people's faces do you?

"For the making names thing, no I don't, but for the making out part I never did it so I didn't do it in front of a person's face."

"What do you mean you never kissed a boy before, you look like you have"

"Thank you?" I said confused.

"No, I just meant that you looked like you've had a boyfriend before because you're like really pretty."

"Thank you, and so are you."

"Anyway we're almost there. It's just a block down."

We arrived at another apartment building.

"Apple where are we?"

"At my dad's house he's going to drive us to King's Plaza. What did you actually think we were going to ride a bike to King's Plaza. That's all the way in Brooklyn that would take forever."

I thought that to.

Apple and I entered the apartment building, and took the elevator to the 21rst floor. When we got out we went to apartment 21D. Apple knocked on the door. A man with black hair and green eyes opened the door. He had to be Apple's dad. Apple looked just like him.

"Hey darling?" said Apple's dad

"Hey dad" said Apple giving her dad a hug.

"Who's this?"Said Apple's dad.

"This is Charlie. Charlie this is my dad David."

"Hi nice to meet you." I said shaking his hand

"Well girls are you ready to go?"

"Yep" we both said

We followed Charlie's dad to the garage of the apartment building. When his car pulled up it was Cadillac Escalade. We got into the car, fastened our seat belts and were off.

I took us about hour and something minutes to get there. It was a big building too.

"So I'll pick you up in an hour?"

"Make that three hours dad, girls take their time."

He waved at us and drove off. Apple and I went into King's Plaza to start our adventure.

There were many stores to choose from so we had a hard time choosing where we wanted to go first.

We decided on Macy's. There were many clothes to choose from, but they were kind of expensive so I ended up getting three jeans and four elbow length shirts. Apple on the other hand got six pairs of jeans and two shirts.

Next we were off to Claire's to get our accessories. I got 3 pairs of cool looking vintage woven bracelets with two pairs of studs. Apple bought two necklaces and a pair of sunglasses.

Then we went to JC Penny's to get sweaters and more shirts. I got two sweaters that were red. They had flower designs on them. Apple got a plain green sweater and a denim skirt.

Lastly we went to Old Navy to get my messenger bag for school. It was a khaki color and it suited me and I bought it.

We were actually exhausted after that and sat on one of the benches near the elevator. It's only been an hour. Charlie's dad was right. We were only going to be here for an hour. While Apple called back her dad I realized I had one thing left that I had to do .So Apple said she would watch my bags.

I went searching for a picture frame store. I didn't know where I was going, but I was determined to find a store. I ended up going to Claire's again and buying a puffy, fluffy, pillow like picture frame that said BFF on it. I thought I could use that thing that you write something in it and it prints it like a sticker.

I forgot what it was called.

When I was back at the bench Apple said that her dad was on the way. In the meantime we went to Armani Exchange. Apple really liked their belts.

Apple's phone rang.

"Hey dad, are you outside?

"Okay we'll be down."

"You're dad is outside"

"Yep"

As we were walking downstairs, I tripped and fell. Talk about embarrassment. Apple ran to get next to me.

"Are you okay? Of course you aren't, here give me your hand."

"Thank- ahhhhhhhhhh, my leg. My leg really hurts."

People were starting to stare.

Apple dialed her phone

"Dad, Charlie fell, and I think she sprained her leg. Yeah, okay and hurry."

"Charlie my dad is on his way. Do you think you can get to the entrance near the door?"

"I think."

I put my hand around her neck, and she put her arm around my waist. We walked to the entrance. She set me on the bench and ran back to the stairs to get our stuff. When she came back she sat next to me and we waited.

David came through the doors and came to us. He told Apple to take the bags to the car, and he lifted me and put me in the car. Apple called my dad and gave me the phone.

"Charlie are you okay? Of course you're not."

That was the third time I've heard that question.

"I don't know dad, but I can't feel my leg."

"What hospital are you going to? I'll meet you there."

I held the phone to my chest.

"Um, Mr. Wood what hospital are we going to?"

"Kings County" he said quickly.

I held the phone to my face again.

"King's County. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, you forget I grew up in here."

"Oh right"

"Yeah, be strong Charlie I'll be with you soon."

"Okay dad, bye."

"Bye"

I ended the call and handed the phone back to Apple. My leg was on her lap.

"So, how bad does it hurt?" Asked Apple.

"If I don't move it it's like nothing happened, but when I move it's like someone constantly banging a hammer into my leg."

"Sorry this happened to you."

"Well things happen for a reason."

"I guess but this must really suck for a thing that happened for a reason."

We laughed.

We got there in about thirty minutes, traffic wasn't that bad, but the waiting area was. Kings County wasn't a big hospital, but I wouldn't know, this was my first time here.

It seemed that time went slower every minute, and I was sure by the time I got an x-ray the protein in my leg would've healed my leg. About a minute later my dad came through the door. Thank goodness, I was practically bored to death.

"Hey dad over here."

"Charlie, how is your leg, let me look at it."

I lifted up my skinny jean leg and showed him my leg. EW. My leg was swollen up pretty badly. It was in a range from pink to blue, as if my sister experimented her water colors on me, and honestly I wished it was.

"It looks pretty bad."

"Yeah, it does" I said swallowing my saliva. "It really does."

"Hey dad, I won't have to amputate anything would I. I mean a leg shouldn't be ranges of colors and five times larger than the other leg."

"No you won't have to amputate it. It doesn't look like it's cutting off your circulation."

How did he know about medical things?

"I know how did I know about medical things. I used to read them for fun when I was bored"

Funny.

Who reads medical books when they have nothing else to do? Didn't they have Nintendo's back then? I even know about the Sega.

"Mills, Charlie." Said the nurse.

She was tall and fair skinned. She had her hair down, and was wearing a red nurse's outfit with sensible shoes.

"Yes" Answered everyone.

I thought that was my name.

"The doctor will see you now. If you would follow me please."

My dad lifted me into his arms and I waved bye to Apple as we went through the double doors. It seemed like the longest walk back ever. We went into an x-ray room and my dad put me down. I leaned on him and waited. The nurse came back with a hospital gown.

"Change into these please."

"Do I have to? Isn't there an x-ray that is camera size?" I asked hopefully.

"No" She said as if she asked this question before.

When she went out of the room I went into the bathroom without hesitation and put on the gown. It felt really uncomfortable and then I realized that the back was open.

Man I hated hospitals.

I went back to lean on my dad and he had his hands around me.

"Dad I'm scared."

I know a little childish for a fourteen year old, but an x-ray is an x-ray, and usually they come out bad.

"It's okay; everything is going to be fine."

Just then the nurse came in. She ordered my dad out and told me to lie down on the cot or bed or whatever the thing is called. She then rolled me out the room down some halls until we got into the x-ray room. Then she told me to close my eyes when I was inside.

After she left I managed myself to lie on the bed. Then the bed started to move into this space with many lights. It didn't take a genius to close their eyes then. Even though my eyes were closed I still felt some sort of heat go down from waist down then it reached my leg. I was scared then. I kept telling myself that it I would soon be over, and it was. I slowly felt myself coming out the space of bright lights. I was relaxed then.

The nurse came back in and helped out of the bed. She then led me into another room which I thought to be the room where the doctors held up your x-rays on a screen of light. Or that's what I see in the movies.

My dad came in then.

"How was the x-ray?"

"Great." I lied

We talked for a few minutes then the doctor came in with my x-ray in his hand.

"Hi Charlie I'm Doctor Cain."

He was in his mid sixties and had gray hair. He wore rectangular spectacles and had on a perfectly white coat and scrubs on.

"Hi" I said nervously

"Okay let's see what we have here." He said calmly.

He put my x-ray on the wall of lights and scrutinized it.

"Okay, you see here Charlie."

He was pointing to the middle of my knee.

"This is your Tibia, and you see that small incy wincey crack. That is what is causing all that pain in your leg."

"A crack, how do you fix this crack?" I said.

"If you're thinking about surgery, that's not going to happen. What were going to do is put your leg in a cast."

Phew I was glad I wasn't going to have surgery.

"How long am I supposed to have the cast on for?"

"About a month"

A, month.

"Okay so when do I put this case on?"

"Now, just follow me into this room."

We went into another room that looked like any other hospital room. Dr. Cain left then came in with this plaster looking fabric and laid it next to me.

"This fabric is made to keep your leg in place, so your leg won't have any more damage."

He took the fabric and carefully started wrapping it around my leg. It didn't take long for my leg to feel heavy. I kept watching and before I knew it he was done. I knocked on it just to make sure I couldn't feel anything, and I couldn't.

"Charlie is it tight enough"

"I think so"

"Okay there are things you need to know, before I let you go. First thing, when you take a shower surround your leg with plastic bags, or plastic anything. If you get your cast wet it will damage the fabric. Secondly, don't do too much physical activity; it'll put too much stress on your leg. Thirdly do you have any questions?"

"Won't something go wrong with my leg since I won't be bathing it for a month?"

"Nothing will go wrong, but your leg will stink a little." He said reassuringly.

"Okay."

"If that's all you are free to go."

"Thank you doctor Cain."

"You're welcome; I want you to come back in two weeks for a check-up though. Okay."

"Okay".

The nurse came back into the room with my clothes. Now how was I going to do this? This question was answered almost immediately. There were scissors on top of my jeans. She put them down, smiled and left. What was there to laugh about?

My dad helped put my left leg into the jeans, after he did that he tried to stretch out the other leg. I honestly thought he wasn't going to be able to do it, but he stretched it just far enough and cut the jeans about one inch away from the cast. Boy was I starting a fashion statement. I slid my sprained leg into the other leg with ease. After my dad turned around so I could put on my bra and shirt I really hoped that I didn't look half as bad as I thought I did. My dad turned around looked at me and said you look great. He was lying.

Chapter 4

After my dad and I went out of the room and through the double doors we saw Apple and her father waiting. I wouldn't say that I was surprised but it gave me a really comforting feeling that people were actually there for me and that they cared. Apple looked up and ran towards me giving me a big hug. I wasn't sure if she was her crying or not, and I was sure she wasn't going to tell me that she was either.

"I'm so glad you're okay. Or are you not okay, does the cast hurt?"

"No I'm fine. It doesn't hurt that much."

"I'm going to stay with you tonight. My dad said it would be okay. Also I want to finish our conversation about earlier."

I pretended I didn't know what she was talking about.

"What are you talking about?" I said un- decisive.

"Don't play with me. I know you know what I'm talking about."

I gave in quickly.

"Okay fine, but not here. I don't want a discussion with my dad about the birds and the bee's."

"Okay not here, but we are defiantly go to settle this discussion tonight."

After Apple hugged her father good-bye and after my dad thanked him for bringing me here we left the hospital and went our separate ways.

My dad drives a Mercury Comet. It was originally red, but my dad painted it black and waxed it giving it the glossy look.

The hood was down which meant we'd be driving in the summer breeze. When we all got into the car I put my leg on Apple's lap. I was relaxed then all of a sudden my mother came into mind. What was I going to say to her? Maybe I wouldn't say anything, but my dad would. I just couldn't win this one, and I was pretty confident that my father told her. Something was telling me that.

When we got back home it was about 4o'clock. My dad and Apple helped me out of the car. It was kind of funny how I left the building walking on two legs and came back walking with one. When we got into the apartment building Apple left for her pajamas and other necessities. She said she would meet us upstairs.

When we reached our floor and entered the apartment the phone rang and my heart skipped a beat. I really hoped that it wouldn't be my mom. My dad set me on the couch and answered the phone.

"Hello." Said my father

"Yes she's fine"

"No the doctor said she doesn't need surgery."

"She fell down the stairs at King's Plaza."

"Okay hold on."

That went pleasantly well. I was surprised I didn't hear my mom's voice even if the phone was on speaker phone. Maybe this would go well.

"Hi mom" I said nervously.

"Hey babe, are you okay, of course not you broke your leg."

"It's not broken it's sprained. I have a cast on."

"How does it feel on a scale from one to ten" My mom said nervously.

"Let's just say it feels better than it looks."

"How bad does it look?" She said with a tone.

"Different shades of water colors."

"Geez darling how hard did you fall?"

"I didn't think it was a long trip down but obviously it was."

"Is there anything you want me to send you."

"No your call is good enough."

"That's nice of you to say."

"I mean it"

"Well I hope you feel better."

"Me to mom. I really hope my leg heals I don't want to end up going to school with an amputated leg."

"You worry too much."

"Maybe I was exaggerating a little."

"A little, I doubt a sprain can turn into an amputation."

"Your right mom. I won't worry."

"Good, that's all I need. Stress on my babe's mind."

"That's true."

"I'm going to let you go so you can get your rest.

"Okay mom, I'll talk to you later."

"Alright."

"Love you mom, goodnight."

"I love you too babe, goodnight."

We both hung up the phone at the same time and honestly I was happy to talk to my mom. My father came into the room.

"How was the talk with Billie?"

Yeah Billie is my mother's name. I bet she didn't like having a boy's name either and gave me one too so she wouldn't be the only one with a boy's name.

"It was good." I said honestly.

"So should I order pizza for the slumber party?"

"Yeah Pepperoni with-"

"Extra cheese. I still know."

While my father phoned in the pizza I used my crutches to get to my room. I got out my jeans with ease, and put on my pajama shorts with a white-tee. While I put my hair into a ponytail there was a knock on the door. My dad opened it and Apple came in. She had on a purple night top, with purple and lavender dot bottoms. She thanked my father and came into my room. She sat on the floor and took a box of sharpies from her bag.

"You're going to have the most decked out cast ever."

"Thanks but I don't think you can make this thing pretty."

"Trust me I'm like a magician."

"Okay."

Sure enough the cast started looking good. I didn't expect this mummy drape to start looking like a work of art. She worked around the cast leaving the picture in white as she colored the surrounding in black. It was a picture of the moon forming into an eclipse. Surrounded by many stars and a girl looking above at it all. The girl was me she told me and I was so impressed at how it turned out. I wondered if she would major in art.

By the time she finished my father said that the pizza was here, but he lost his train of thought looking at the cast.

"Apple do you want any pizza?"

"Oh. I can't have dairy products."

I felt so bad.

"I feel so bad, do you want anything else, we have soup, French fries, burgers, pasta, chicken-"

"Its okay I ate before I came here."

"Oh okay, but do you want anything to drink?"

"No, but I do want something."

"Sure what will it be?"

"You and my brother together."

I knew this was going to come and know I couldn't avoid it.

"So, Charlie I know you're trying to avoid it, but we are going to talk about it." She said with a huge smirk on her face.

"I know but your brother is like the eighth wonder of the world. I really don't stand a chance. I bet he likes blonds better."

"Actually he does, but that isn't the point. You're pretty so it really doesn't matter."

"What do you mean?"

"My brother loves anything with a pretty face. So I say you have a chance."

"But-"

"You are really difficult. I swear on my life and hope to die again that I will get a date with you and brother."

"Whoa, whoa you just said again."

"Yeah I'm dead. I'm a vampire."

Girl I met two days ago say what?

"A what."

"Vampire, or cold one as twilight says it. Except we don't glisten like a diamond in the sunlight. That's the most stupid twist of our story I've ever read. We burn like the vampires in True- Blood. This is why I like the Sookie Stackhouse novels better. They don't make us seem "surreal".

Girl I met two days ago say what? I didn't really know how to process this, I know my jaw was dropped, I could tell by the way I wasn't really taking in oxygen. There's being a mouth breather for yah. I had to say something.

"Then how were you able to go outside"

"My family uses this cream that when you put it on it like blocks our pores from sunlight. It lets us be able to walk around like normal "people". But it does have side- effects. If we stand out to long we start to stink.

It took me a long while to digest. I wonder if my world was really what it seemed.

I gulped.

"Charlie are you okay." Said Apple nervously.

"You're joking right."

"No." Said Apple straightforward.

"Okay, let me get this straight. You are a vampire."

"Yes"

"Being a vampire isn't a myth."

"No."

"And you have this special cream that allows you to walk around like "normal" people."

"Yes"

"Okay, why are you telling me, if you're a vampire isn't this supposed to be a secret?"

"It is, but I have a feeling that you will keep it."

"How do you know? I've only known you for two days." I said giving it all away.

"I just know. I'm good about that kind of stuff."

I wondered if this was a cruel joke. I also wondered if she was telling the truth. Apple looked really serious but who was I to tell her emotions. She was dead she didn't have emotions. Or was she even dead?

"Apple please if you're joking tell me because this sounds really ridiculous. I mean a cream that lets you walk out in the sunlight. That's like impossible. Cream is absorbed into pores. It doesn't just sit there."

"Look I know how absurd this sounds. You think I want to be a vampire. I don't want to be recognized as brooding, beautiful, or perfect. It comes with the package. I wasn't born like this. Also the cream is supposed to just sit on our pores. That's how works. It's like being a lie, and I feel as if I am a lie."

She was telling a truth. I dragged my body over to her and gave her a big hug, surprisingly she hugged back. She was cold, but it was a comforting cold. The type of coolness that happens when you walk past a store with an air conditioner in the summer, and the breeze catches you by surprise. It's the type of feeling that wants you to come back for more. No homo though. Now all I needed to know what my dream meant.

Chapter 5

I sat hugging her trying to figure out what to say next.

"Apple I'm sorry, it's just that in the books, it's the only place you suspect this thing like this to happen. Now I feel like I'm in one of those books because this sounds so surreal. Do you get what I'm saying?"

"Yeah, except the books are just interpretations. The books are living our lives. Not the other way around."

That made a lot of sense. I guess you never really think about things until you have to deal with them.

Since I was dealing with a lot of things on my plate, I started wondering about other myths such as: werewolves, fairies, trolls, and whatever else was in the mythological world. Apparently things aren't what they seem. I mean if you live in a world and then you find out that there is a supernatural world you just start to wonder what you have been missing out on.

Also you start to wonder if anybody else knows about it. Not just the forces of the military, but ordinary people. They think their world is normal and then they are taking by surprise of something that they saw. Something they thought only existed on television or in the movies. Then something came to me. Everything in the movies has to be traced from somewhere. I never thought of it that way. In a sense some people would've thought they were crazy. The sense that now they knew what it felt like to be called an outcast, or a freak. No one can endure that, so they keep it to themselves.

I myself am different from those types of people. I take it, digest it, and then learn how to deal with it. So you can call me crazy if you want, but if it's the truth I won't feel like an outcast.

"So can you tell me about when you were made, I'm interested about how it really feels from the point of view from a real vampire."

"Okay."

"Well it was around the time of the Civil War. Apple isn't my real name. Really it's Laura. I also had two younger brothers. Jack and Jeffery. They were twins, but had died due to the case of Small Pox going around. My mother had died trying to treat the illness not even knowing what she was doing to herself. My father was badly wounded from a bullet wound from one his own men thinking he was black because back then the black people sided with the British because they thought that would free them from slavery. That and because dirt on his face and hands. He was quickly dying and Adam and Chelsea were starting to get a fever. Honestly I wanted to die. I'd rather die along with my family rather than alone. I did the un-thinkable and touched and let my siblings cough on me. I didn't want to be the only one alive, how is that fair.

, but I still didn't get infected. It had been six days and six nights and still no one was getting any better.

I went to the town's doctor the next morning, he didn't want anything to do with a person with the pox, and begged me to stay away from him. While I walked home I stood still and looked at the sunset and how it looked so beautiful. How the sun slowly went down and met the moon as it rose. It took me a while to get pass the fact that it was dark, and that I really needed to get back home because I didn't know what lurked outside at night.

As I got up and turned around to head back to my home she appeared. I wondered who she was. She was so beautiful; I didn't feel worthy to stand in her presence. Then she touched me and I felt she knew my pain. She was looking at me intensely and she held out her hand. I took it and we walked back to my little cabin. I invited her in and she looked and saw my father my brother and sister. Then she looked at me and spoke. She said she wanted to rid me of my misery and I cried because I so dearly wanted it too. She told me to lie down on the couch. I did so and she started stroking my hair. She kissed my forehead and then bit my neck. It was incredibly painful. I felt the blood from my body go into her mouth like a straw. After that she told me to drink her blood. Of course I didn't want to, but something told me this was the only way to go. So I drank her blood. It was salty to me, but my brother thought it was sweet. After that it felt like my body was twitching with pain and irritation. My skin started to itch and I started scratching. I then noticed that my skin was turning really rough. As if it was turning to stone. Then my eyes started to get heavy. The last thing I remembered was that it was becoming daylight. Then it went blank until I woke and found myself buried under dirt. I began digging and I got out. It was nightfall. I was right next to my house and when I went into my house no one was there. I had gotten really scared, like my heart was about to jump out my throat, but then I noticed that it wasn't beating. Then I found her, she was sitting on the couch looking at me and she looked very calm. I charged at her realizing that I had gotten to her very fast. I paused when I got to her. She put her hand on my face and said don't worry everything is going to be all right. At that point I was willing to believe anything. Just then the door opened and Chelsea came out followed by my father. Then lastly my brother came in. I ran towards them and we all hugged. They were all cold, but I just thought that was the effect of being in the ground.

After our hug we all turned to face her. She looked at us plainly.

She told us that we were vampire. Of course we didn't know what that meant. We never heard of it. Or at least my family never had. We also didn't know what to expect from being a vampire. I thought it was being demonic because all of a sudden I had a thirst for blood, and that was the only thing I wanted. I had a feeling I wasn't the only one who had the thirst.

Then she stood up and started approaching us. Then she started talking. She said that her name was Laura-lye. Then she started talking about our strengths and weaknesses. She explained that we could not go out in the daylight and if we did we would surely burn. She also said that we were weakened by silver, and couldn't stand the smell of garlic. Then she said that if were to avoid these things we would live a happy after life."

"Whoa." I said with my mouth hanging open.

"What?" Apple said with a grin.

"Well in way you kind of lived a long life. I mean you went through many parts of history. I mean what was it like going through the depression, and segregation? Sorry with all the questions. It's just very interesting."

"The depression was kind of easy for my family. We finished our education in the 1800's and we only came out at night plus we only needed blood so food and a place wasn't really an issue. It was like any other night. It was just bad for the humans. Well bad is an understatement."

"So I'm guessing that you live with Laura-lye now."

"Yeah, were obliged to her so we had to, but I'm grateful because I don't think that we would've survived this long without her, and I'm finally seeing her as my mother now."

"Well good for you."

"Thank you" She said happily

I was kind of embarrassed to ask the next question.

"Apple can I see your fangs."

"Well sure."

And she extended her fangs. They looked more like saber teeth. They were long and curved, and they were sparkling white.

When I finished looking at them I started to wonder where they were located in the gum, and did vampires need a dentist or a special doctor like Dr. Ludwig in the Sookie Stackhouse Novels. Or maybe they really do just heal by themselves. That's another question to ask.

"So that's why you took the basement. It's underground, and dim lighted."

"Yeah that and because Laura-Lye has expensive taste. She always had. The basement we live in is actually quite simple to places where we lived before." I was surprised at this statement.

Where did they live before?

"I'm going to take it that you didn't tell Red about you. Did you?"

"No because I don't want the same reaction you gave me."

"Wait, what do you mean? I'm fine about it."

"No, not now, I mean when I first told you, you had this strange look on your face. It seemed as if you thought I was playing a cruel joke on you."

"Well what did you expect me to think? Before I met you I didn't think anything else existed except the seven animal kingdoms. Hold up, are there any other type of mythological creatures in our world?"

"Well of course. We have everything from animal to demon, and trust me it's a long range. Actually there is a school- I can't name the location, but there is a school where we learn how to get along with other creatures other than our own. I met many interesting people you can say."

"What type of "people?"

"Well like I said ranges of "people". I can guarantee you that whatever you are thinking I can bet that that creature was there."

Whoa I hadn't thought of many creatures but I thought that a long range meant long range. Then a question popped into my head.

"Apple why do you still go to school? I mean you've finished ninth grade already. Why do you have to go back?"

"I mean it's not like we can stop going. After the invention of the cream (which is called Pores) we look like ordinary kids. Believe me we've tried. Let's just say that a social worker ended up missing."

"You killed her or him."

"For heaven sakes no. Laura-lye did. I would never kill a person. I mean I may not have a soul but I do have a mind."

"So what happened to the social worker?"

"No one missed her. I mean for a few weeks the police were interested, but then the case hit a dead end. She didn't have any family alive, so."

I wouldn't know how to end that sentence without it sounding harsh either.

"So if you don't feed on people what do you eat, or drink, and please don't say a synthetic bottle of blood."

"I wish it were as simple to have a synthetic bottle of blood, but we have to kick it old school. Well I do anyway. I drain animal blood. But not rats, or cats or dogs, it's a "special" animal that makes gallons of blood per minute. All I do is put it in a bottle and drink it. So the next time you see me with a bottle with a red liquid in it, it isn't fruit punch."

"Good thing to know."

Chapter6

Basically we just sat talking about vampire stuff. I now knew why it took three days for them to rise. The first day is for the hardening of the skin. The second day is for the transformation of blood everything, from blood tears to peeing blood. The third day is for the "super powers" extraordinary hearing, sight, speed, and looks. I didn't think that vampires needed to be formed like humans. I mean we take time to prepare. A lot of thought and details go into making us. I guess that it applies to vampires in an undead way.

That made me wonder how did it all begin. Who was the first vampire to be made?

"Hey Apple do you know the name of the first vampire ever made?"

"I do, his name is Antoine Lavardi. He's was born in what is now London in A.D. 600. Rumor has it that he was cursed by a gypsy. Antoine Lavardi was a ruthless man while he was alive, so to punish him they took away his soul froze him to death, so when they burned the ice he was stone cold, and very brooding."

"You're joking right?"

"Of course I am. Please that Buffy stuff, but his name was Antoine Lavardi. The only thing I don't know is how he was made?"

"So enough of me let's get back to our previous conversation, how are you going to approach my brother?" Apple said with a huge smirk.

"I don't know, I'm not as confident as you are, I mean I haven't had centuries to work on my pick-up line. Well, this dude from my junior high school tried one on me, but I don't know if he thought I was a stripper or what."

"Why what was it?"

"It's really embarrassing."

"I'm sure I've heard worst. Come on lay it on me."

"Alright, you asked for it. He said do you have an umbrella because your making it rain, and I'm getting wet."

"That's so perverted."

"How-oh never mind, I never really thought about it that way."

"Yeah, but with my brother don't try so hard to be something that you're not. Just be yourself."

Just then my dad came in.

"Just wanted to say goodnight."

"Goodnight dad"

"Goodnight Mr. Mills." said Apple

"Goodnight girls, oh Charlie you've got some pizza sauce on your shoulder."

"Thanks dad."

As soon as he left I checked my shoulder, but I knew it wasn't pizza sauce, it was blood. When Apple cried on my shoulder she cried blood. She apologized after she finished crying. I'm just happy my dad didn't notice it.

"So give me some pointers, you've been living with him for hundreds of years. What is he interested in? What isn't he interested in? Does he like curly hair, or straight hair?" I knew I was asking a lot of questions. I just wanted everything to go just right.

"He isn't picky so I guess you can say that he likes everything. He is a bit quiet if he doesn't know you, but once he gets a chance to know you, he opens right up. I guess you already know that he like to play tennis, but he also plays basketball and soccer. He isn't a fan of baseball, or hockey, other than that you've got nothing to worry about."

"I'll wait a while though, at least until I get out of this cast, this isn't attractive to anyone."

"The face matters." Said Apple trying to be sympathetic.

It wasn't working, and I guess she sensed that. She was lucky; she didn't have to worry about broken bones, or bullet wounds.

I tried to change the subject.

"Tell me about Manhattan Academy."

"Well it's a big school, and sure the brochure has a bunch of smiling faces in it, but I'm telling you it's a bunch of crap. Once you walk through the double doors, you stick to your clique, and you stay with it."

"How do you know what clique you're in?"

"You just know. I'm telling you this now, so you don't get sucked into the wrong crowd."

"What would be a wrong crowd?"

"Have you ever watched Mean Girls?"

"Who hasn't?"

"Well the plastics would be a example"

"You have plastics?"

"Yeah but we don't call them plastics, we just call them bitches."

"Is there a specific bitch that I should look out for?"

"They're all evil in their own ways, I guess the worst one would be Camille."

"What did she do?"

"You know my boyfriend Red?"

"Yeah."

"Well she didn't like the look he gave her one day and told the whole school that he had crabs."

I was really surprised, The drama in New York in this school made the drama in my old school seem very mediocre.


End file.
